Prepared
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: "Unless you are prepared to care for something, you don't deserve to have it." - Shmi Skywalker. Previously a One-Shot set shortly after The Clone Wars movie, now a series of drabbles focusing on mainly Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin contemplates wether or not he is ready for a responsibility known as Ahsoka Tano.
1. Shmi's Guidance

_"Unless you are prepared to care for something, you don't have deserve to have it." _

_- Shmi Skywalker_

* * *

Night had fallen on Coruscant, and even though the Temple and its occupants were asleep, Anakin Skywalker seemed to be the only one who sleep avoided.

Especially on a night like this.

It wasn't exactly different from most nights, everything was perfectly normal in fact. But it had only been a few hours from the previous mission he had been sent on. It was a mission that would have been like any other except for the fact that he now had an apprentice, and she was the reason Anakin found himself not sleeping for.

Worry kept him up. He had not wanted a student. Not only did they slow people down, much like he had when he was a padawan, but they ultimately became someone else's responsibility. Anakin wasn't sure he was ready for that kind of responsibility.

_"Unless you're prepared to care for something, you don't deserve to have it." _Anakin recalled words spoken by his late mother.

Anakin remembered back to the first time he found C-3P0 as a child. He cringed when he remembered how embarrassingly overjoyed he was to tell his mother about how he would fix the droid so it could assist her around the house. Shmi had been thrilled in that motherly type of way, but she warned Anakin that the droid was _his _responsibility. And unless he was prepared to care for it, he didn't deserve to have it. The same thing sort of applied to what was happening now.

_"Am I prepared to care for her?" _he thought.

Ahsoka had already wiggled her way into Anakin's heart in a short amount of time. That was proof enough to him that he should stick with her, but the fact of the matter is that he wasn't so sure he was ready for any responsibilities. The girl was determined to prove to him that she was worthy, and it made him a little uneasy. He would probably never admit it to Obi-Wan, but she was a lot like him when he was his apprentice. No doubt that it was Obi-Wan who engineered the plot, and Anakin was certain it was a way to get back at him for almost a decade of having to teach a "slow learner".

It didn't exactly make sense to Anakin why the Council would place someone in his care at his age, he had only graduated to Knight but a few short months ago. Even though he objected to the Togruta girl at first, he soon found common ground with her. It was when he saw her sitting on that rock on Christophosis, her head hanging, her shoulders slumpt, that he realized; Ahsoka was now his, and not only would he have to make sure he stayed alive, but he would also have to make sure that she did too.

It almost wasn't fair of the Council. The events that Anakin feared were to take place would probably shape the way Ahsoka would grow. And it was obvious she needed to do some maturing, but Anakin found that he wouldn't be the only one receiving lessons. He wasn't going to deny the fact that he would be learning things as well. The two made "quite a team", so people would say, and this "team" of theirs would very much be a learning experience.

Ahsoka was stubborn, much like he was, voiced her opinion, much like he had, and was skilled, exactly like he was. The only thing he found annoying was that she used a reverse grip on her lightsaber while in combat.

_"I'll have to break her out of that habit..." _Anakin thought, turning over in his thin bed.

Anakin still found himself worrying over Ahsoka. There really was no reason to worry. She was safe back in her room here in the Temple, probably sleeping peacefully. Anakin wondered if this was how Obi-Wan felt when he took Anakin as his apprentice. Obi-Wan had been at a young age too when he took Anakin as his student, and just graduated to a Knight as well. But if there was ever any worry in his old master, he wasn't exactly showing it.

Being called "Skyguy" wasn't exactly what Anakin signed up for when he decided he would take Ahsoka as his own, but he would get used to it. Besides, being called Master would sound foreign as well, but Anakin knew he would have to get use to that too. And Ahsoka would have to deal with being called "Snips'" because that is exactly what she was. His little Snips', and he sort of wanted to keep it that way.

_"Skyguy and Snips'? Ah, well, it has a nice ring to_ it." He thought, finally shutting his eyes.

"I'm prepared, Mom." Anakin whispered into the night. "She is my responsibility, and I am prepared to care for her."


	2. Meeting Padme

_"Why is it were meeting a politician?" Ahsoka asked, blue eyes wandering for any emotion on Master's face. _

_Anakin grimaced at the word "politician". He himself had reffered to them like that once before, but, now he didn't really see Senators that way. _

_Or at least... One of them. _

_"Ahsoka," Anakin knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Senator Amidala is one of my oldest friends, and... I think its important that you learn about politics." _

_She raised a birthmark questioningly, as if she were unsure. Of course, she wouldn't always understand his judgement, but learned to trust it instead. And, not that it was in her knowledge, yet, this meeting was very important indeed... for Anakin. Today would be the first day Padme would get to meet his padawan. _

* * *

"Senator Amidala," Anakin greeted, Ahsoka trailing close behind.

She marveled at the Senators apartement. Ahsoka wasn't used to seeing so many possessions that belonged to a person in one place.

"Master Skywalker," The Senator bowed slightly, Ahsoka watched the exchange between the two, slightly curios. Suddenly the Senators eyes drifted to behind Master, and fixed directly onto her. She smiled, Master turned to look at her as well.

Master wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and gave her a slight push so that she directly faced the pretty Senator. Ahsoka gawked a little, and was suddenly a little nervous. First impressions were never easy, Ahsoka hoped she wasn't coming across as rude.

"Senator," Ahsoka noticed a strange emotion coming off of her Master. It surprised her that he didn't even try to contain it. What was the emotion? Happiness? "I'd like you to meet my padawan, Ahsoka Tano."

The Senators smile only brightened. "It's nice to meet you Ahsoka." The Senators voice was soft. "I'm Padme."

Ahsoka smiled mischievously. "I know," she began. "Skyguy hasn't shut up about you all morning."

Ahsoka bit her tongue, hopefully she didn't just screw it up. She probably just embarrassed her Master and offended the Senator. That's why it was a little relieving and shocking when Padme's eyes drifted up to Masters face and they both just smiled at each other.

Were they always like this?

"Skyguy?" The Senator snickered. "Thats and interesting name. Why don't we move into the living room?" Padme suggested, signaling for the two Jedi to follow.

Ahsoka continued to marvel at the sight of Padme and her apartement. Ahsoka had never seen or witnessed homes of different cultures. Naboo styles were very different, they seemed so much nicer.

"So," Padme spoke as her guests made themselves comfortable. "Anakin tells me alot of you. He speaks very highly of your skills. How has he been treating you? Nice, I hope."

Ahsoka watched as Padme's eyes drifted up to Anakin's, she smiled. Ahsoka looked at Master's face and rose a birthmark in surprise as a grin spread across his face. He placed a hand on the top of Ahsoka's head and rubbed it, the equivalent to someone rustling a child's hair. "Aw, c'mon Padme. You know I make a good teacher. Ahsoka's tough, she can handle anything."

Ahsoka smiled in agreement to the praise.

Padme smiled. Then her face turned into urgency. "Oh, Anakin. I forgot. 3P0 needs an auto-tune fix. He's starting to sound like a droid smoking death sticks."

Master rose up from his seat and let out a sigh of frustration. "Alright, where is that gold-rod?"

As he exited the room, Padme turned her attention back to Ahsoka.

"Who's Threepio?" Ahsoka asked.

"A protocol droid Anakin had given me along time ago as a gift." Padme smiled.

Ahsoka looked amused. "Master can fix just about anything. He's been working on this old spice freighter for a couple of weeks now, he's almost worked out all the kinks."

Padme nodded. "Ships are his specialty."

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side slightly. "You weren't what I expected Senator Amidala." Ahsoka said. "Forgive me if I sound rude."

Padme rose an eyebrow questioningly. "What did you expect?"

"I don't guess I really know," Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "Master isn't too fond of most politicians. But he seem to like you. So, I knew you must have been different. I was right."

Padme smiled. "It does take a lot to please Anakin."

Ahsoka smiled. "I do mean different in a good way."

"I figured as much." Padme laughed.

Ahsoka smiled.

Maybe Senators weren't all so bad.


	3. Simple Comfort

Ahsoka started to become use to falling asleep on the couch in her and her Master's shared quarters, and then waking up in her bed. It did continue to surprise her somewhat though, because usually as soon as they were back on Coruscant, Anakin would seemingly disappear, sometimes for a few hours, sometimes for a whole day, and Ahsoka had decided that he must not obviously care when she went to bed because he left so much.

The first night of coming home to Coruscant after her apprenticeship to Anakin, he had told her he was going out to visit some friends, and after she asked if she could come along, he told her "another time". It didn't really upset her much, she had been getting to know him for about five weeks now, and she understood all his quirks. So, Ahsoka had spent the night laying sprawled out on the couch, watching the holonet. After hours of trying to stay awake, she had eventually drifted off into sleep. Expecting to wake up on the couch the next morning, where she had originally been, she was surprised to find herself in her own bed.

Ahsoka looked around confused, and after exiting her room she found Master in the living room, the same spot she fell asleep at, he was in, sleeping and drooling on the cushion. Ahsoka made a face and woke him up. He gave her a sleepy "Hey Snips." and sat up.

Ahsoka stood and waited until he had been coherent enough to listen to her.

"What do ya need Snips?" He finally asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"How come I fell asleep on the couch and woke up in my bed?" She asked, confused and slightly agitated. Anakin only chuckled.

"You didn't look too comfy when I came back, and you were shivering. I put you in your room." He replied, turning the holonet back on.

The agitation left Ahsoka's eyes. He had... put her in bed? Himself? What time did he even come home? Why would he do that instead of just wake her up?

"You... did what?" She asked, following Anakin as he walked into the kitchen.

"I put you in your room." He repeated, slowly as if she were a youngling, smiling slightly. "Something wrong Snips?"

"Um, no. I guess not."

And now, it was practically routine. Ahsoka didn't deliberately fall asleep on the couch, but since Anakin was never home late at night, she didn't really care.

And every morning, she would wake up in her bed.

It was a comfort that Ahsoka liked. She doubted that other Master's did the same for their padawans. But, her Master was different... and she liked that.


	4. Aftermath of a Battle

_"General! General can you here me?" _

Anakin's eyes fluttered open to the familiar sound of voice. His position felt awkward, and light streamed into the dark place he was in at the strangest angles.

_"General!"_

Anakin tried to call back, but found that it hurt to much to move. Slight scenes of a previous moment flashed across his eyes for a brief moment. They were in a gunship, about to touchdown on some random planets surface because of the war effort, and then there was a loud _BOOM _and all sorts of sirens went off and smoke started pouring out of the engines and then there were propelling down towards the ground and then...

Nothing.

Suddenly a large chunk of the metal that sat across Anakin was suddenly pulled off. Anakin moved his head up to the sight of the clones.

"We found the General!" One of them yelled.

Anakin could only watch as men in the white armor began running about. Two or three had eased there way down to him and started pulling out needles and tubes of bacta before Anakin could even get a word in. One of them rolled Anakin onto his back, causing a massive pain to shoot up his leg.

Anakin winced and grit his teeth together to not cry out in pain as the needles began poking into his skin and hands started lifting him up to the ground. Not long after Anakin was put on another gunship and taken back to the _Resolute. _Before getting to the medical bay though, Anakin had blacked out.

* * *

Upon wakening, Anakin found himself in the familiar all white room. Two or three beds were occupied by the clones. After awhile of adjusting his eyes to the room one of the medic's had made his way to the side of Anakin's bed.

"Sir, how are you feeling?" He asked, clipboard in hand.

Anakin looked up at the clone wearily. " I'm fine... How- um, long have I been out?"

"Day or two, give or take a day." The clone responded, trying to put humor in his voice.

Anakin chuckled. "What happened?"

"Your gunship got shot down pretty early in the previous battle..." The clones expression turned sad. "You, along with a few troops, and your apprentice were the only ones who survived."

Anakin's eyes widened at the mention of Ahsoka, someone who he had seemingly forgotten about after the crash, as he shot out of bed.

"Where's Ahsoka?" He asked, attempting to get out of the medic's bed.

The clone, with force Anakin didn't know a clone could have, pushed him back down in the bed.

"Your apprentice is fine, General. You are still recovering, your padawan has just recovered. I can send her in if you like?"

"Yes, please."

After a few minutes after the medic had vanished behind the door, Ahsoka bustled through the door, limp-running into the medical room.

"Master!" Ahsoka called, her expression clearly brightening.

"Hey Snips!" He called back, her limp making him a little uneasy.

Ahsoka practically threw herself at him when she got far enough to reach him. Her limp didn't make matters any easier, and she nearly fell over in the process. Anakin's arm shot out and caught her in the nick of time though.

Ahsoka held on to his arm to support herself as she spoke. "You've been out for a long while Master. The medic wouldn't even let me in to see you until you woke up."

Anakin chuckled. "Ah, well, you're a sight for sore eyes too."

Ahsoka smiled and took in her Master's condition.

"At least you aren't as bad as you looked when the clones pulled you out of that wreckage..."

Anakin only frowned, he was more concerned about that limp of hers. "What about you? Did you get hurt?"

Ahsoka faltered, knowing all too well it didn't matter if the extent of her injury was only a fractured ankle that he would flip. "My head got pretty banged up... I couldn't hear much of anything for a few days. And my ankle," Ahsoka lifted her right leg up to show him. "It got broke, but they put this metal brace on it, so I can walk around."

Anakin groaned. "Don't strain yourself too much..."

"I won't Master!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes with a grin on her face.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?"

"Why is it you all always think I'm up to no good!" Ahsoka let out an exasperated sigh, earning herself a few chuckles from the clones that lingered in the room.

"Alright Snips, I was just teasing." Anakin poked her in the stomach.

Ahsoka shifted position to support herself on Anakin's outstretched arm better. "Artooie has been helping me get around. Things have been a lot more fun with you playing doctor for a few days instead of General. There's a lot less tension among the clones." Ahsoka smirked. "Rex has even let his 'Captain Role' die down and has been teaching me how to play "Smugglers Gambit"!"

Anakin widened his eyes in surprise. "It sounds like you all have been having too much fun."

"Don't be a kill-joy Master! You know that it's always more fun when you're around."

Anakin smiled. "I'm just glad your safe. And even though I protest to my troops teaching you to gamble, I can't really do much to stop it." Anakin motioned to his bed ridden state.

Ahsoka smiled. "Sweet dreams Master!" She announced, hobbling back out of the door.

Anakin laughed until Ahsoka nearly fell face first into the metal floor. Using the Force, Anakin's hand shot out to catch her.

"Try to be more careful!" He yelled, putting her back on her feet and letting her hobble out again.


	5. The Changes

**I'll admit this is one of my more... stranger works. This idea literally just popped into my head because its a girl thing. And the more personal experiences between Master and Padawan had never really been brought out into the open.**

* * *

It been about the worst experience Anakin had ever gone through. Yes, he knew that everyone went through... _changes, _but it had never really occurred to Anakin that Ahsoka had yet to... _change. _

It still made him feel a little queasy thinking about that day. They had just come back from a mission. It was the usual routine; Anakin would run off to see his "friends", while Ahsoka was left at the Temple. He felt guilty about leaving her sometimes, and would tell himself constantly that he would make time for her. But, that time never came, until now of course.

It was about a month ago when _it _happened. It was nearly morning, and even though Anakin hated cutting time short with his secret wife, he knew he would have to leave. After so long of being on Coruscant, the short amounts of time he was given leaves along with his Padawan, it had become habit of Anakin to enter their shared quarters and find his student laying on the couch; arms and legs splayed out, holonet still on, casting a faint shadow on her sleeping form.

Thats why, it had surprised him that morning to not see his student where she normally was when he got back to their small living space.

It made him a little curious, and slightly uneasy. This had become routine for him.

Anakin, understandably, walked over to the door leading into Ahsoka's room. It wasn't shut all the way, and he only had to peak inside to see she wasn't there.

Anakin had a puzzled expression on his face. Glancing around the living space once more, he still didn't see her. He walked into the kitchen, she wasn't there either. Anakin became slightly panicked; ready to contact Obi-Wan, Anakin stopped when he heard a loud sob.

Anakin froze, and listened to see if he could hear the noise again. There wasn't any noise for awhile, and thinking it might have come from the holo, Anakin walked back out into the living space. He sighed; it was only pointless humor.

Then he heard the sob again.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin called, his voice urgent.

There was a pause, and he heard something shift in the fresher'. I hadn't occurred to him but the door had been shut to that room.

"Master?" A voice called out in response, something of uncertainty in her voice.

"Snips! I'm here!" Anakin said rushing over to the door. "Are you ok? Can I come in?"

"No!" She responded, her voice sounded alarmed.

Anakin tried using the door knob, it wouldn't budge. "Ahsoka let me in!" He ordered. "You're not hurt are you?"

Another sob. "I don't think I am... I-I'm not sure..."

"Why are you crying Ahsoka?"

He heard her shudder, and could feel her fear through their bond. The only time he had ever felt fear that bad come off of her was when Bane had her in that airlock.

"You weren't here!" He heard her whine. "I didn't know what to do, and I-I... I'm really scared..."

Anakin called himself every dirty word possible in Huttese. He left her here alone, and something had clearly shaken her up.

"Snips..." Anakin ran a hand threw his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry... Do you want to tell me what happened? I'm here for you."

He gulped. "You didn't have a nightmare did you?" Anakin asked, waiting in anticipation for her answer.

"No..." Her voice was shaky.

"Oh thank the Force..." Anakin muttered under his breath.

"Master... I-" Ahsoka cut herself off.

"Snips let me in so I can help you." He urged, trying the door knob again.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a shaking Ahsoka. Anakin looked down at his Padawan as she slowly closed the door behind her and wrapped her arms around him.

Anakin was a bit surprised by this, but soon decided to hug her back.

After a few moments, Anakin got eye level with Ahsoka and held her at arms length. For some reason unknown to him she couldn't quite look him in the eye.

"Ahsoka what has gotten you so shaken up?" Concern laced his voice.

"Master, I need to talk to Barriss."

Anakin looked confused. "Barriss?"

"Yeah, Master, I'll be back later." Ahsoka said, turning away from him and running out of the room.

Anakin scratched his head and walked into the bathroom. It looked fairly normal... Except the sinks cabinet doors were open, and from the looks of it, every single thing in the cabinet had been torn apart and was a mountain build up and being tumbled onto the floor.

Anakin didn't know what to make of the situation, so he simply cleaned up after her mess and waited until she returned back to their quarters.

After about a half hour, Ahsoka had appeared in the doorway of their quarters again. Her face was cast downward, and her hands were placed neatly in front of her, clasped together.

Anakin walked over to her and brought her back inside.

"Snips do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I'm ok now Master, everything is taken care of." She reassured.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" He asked, watching as she now slowly raised her face up to see him.

"I'm embarrassed..." Ahsoka said, her lekku stripes darkening.

Anakin looked confused. "Why?"

Ahsoka let out a shaky breath. "Master I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it."

Anakin found a glare spread over his face. "Ahsoka you had me think that you were hurt! You will tell me what happened." He said, crossing his arms, using his "General" voice.

Ahsoka down cast her eyes again, and let out a shaky breath. "I, um... I'm bleeding..."

Anakin quirked an eyebrow.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Master I started my period!" She blurted, sighing as it was now off her chest.

For a long while Ahsoka didn't get any response. When she finally got the courage to look back up at her Master's face, she found him staring at her.

"Master?" She asked, nervously.

Anakin shook his head, seeming to come out of his trance. He blinked at her a few times before responding. His voice squeaked and he choked in his words. "Sorry I asked." He murmured, patting her on the top of the head and slowly walking out of the room.

Ahsoka watched as Anakin walked out of the room, bumping into the doorframe before shaking his head and turning a corner. Not but a second later she heard another loud _THUMP _and heard her Master wince rather loudly.

And for weeks after that, Anakin had not left to go visit his "friends". Instead he stayed home with her, incase she were to have another, _incident, _as he referred to it.

Ahsoka expected him to handle the situation better than he did. He should have been prepared for it, after all; Ahsoka had became an apprentice very early, and usually younglings didn't go through the changes until before becoming a Padawan.

Anakin Skywalker could take down a whole battalion of droids with a single twirl of his lightsaber, but he couldn't handle a teenage girl when the time came around.

_Typical man..._


	6. This Lightsaber is your Life

"I take it your _research _went longer than expected?"

Ahsoka jumped at the voice in the apartment with her. Swinging her whole body around to face the direction from which it came, Ahsoka found her Master standing in the middle of their shared quarters, an expression on his face ranging from amused to angry.

Ahsoka hadn't expected for him to be in the Temple at this time. It _was _the middle of the day, but he was usually off doing his own things. For a moment, Ahsoka didn't quite understand why he should be concerned, but remembering her little adventure with Master Sinubae; Ahsoka realized that she had been gone for a whole day while trying to retrieve her lightsaber.

"Oh, uh... Yeah, yes." Ahsoka stuttered enforce regaining her voice. "Sorry, I was trying to catch up on my studies."

Master's face showed everything but he was believing her story.

"No, Ahsoka." He shook his head, walking over to her. "Try again."

Ahsoka didn't know exactly what Anakin knew, and prior experience told Ahsoka that lying and telling the truth would both be bad ideas right now.

"Uh, yes Master. You can ask Madame Nu..."

Anakin regarded her with a disapproving look.

"I did, ask Madame Nu."

Ahsoka gulped. "What did- what did she tell you?"

Ahsoka watched as Anakin turned his gaze from her to something else. Ahsoka followed his eyes, and suddenly panic mode sirens erupted in her head.

He was eyeing her _lightsaber._

Anakin reached down and unclipped the hilt from his padawans belt. Ahsoka could only stand helpless as her Master studied the weapon.

"Master, I can explain!"

"Explain what? I shouldn't think my padawan had any reason to keep things from me."

Ahsoka looked down shamefully and braced herself for the on-coming lecture of how "Your lightsaber is your life."

Thats why it surprised her when Master knelt down to face her and gave her back her lightsaber.

"Um-" Ahsoka was dumbfounded. "Master?"

Anakin sighed as he realized that she wasn't going to take the lightsaber back herself, so he clipped it back on and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ahsoka, you know that you could have come to me about what happened, right?"

Ahsoka protested. "But you're always saying that you're light-"

"Ahsoka listen!" Anakin interrupted, making her slam her mouth shut immediately.

"I lost my lightsaber countless times when I was a padawan, and to this day I still misplace it..."

Anakin couldn't deny that Ahsoka had a faint smirk on her face.

"And I'll admit, I was a little angry that you lost yours..."

Her smirk vanished.

"But I was more upset that you didn't think coming to me and telling me what happened would be the better solution."

Ahsoka down cast her eyes. She had disappointed her Master.

Anakin waited in the awkward silence until Ahsoka finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Master. I'll take whatever punishment awaits me..."

Anakin laughed slightly and shook his head, making his student look up at him.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said gently. "You're not being punished."

"But-" She knit her eye markings in confusion. "I'm not?"

"No, Ahsoka, you're not in trouble. I was considering it, but Obi-Wan and I talked it over. He thinks its better that we talk about this." Anakin replied, standing back up.

"I really am sorry, Master... I guess I was just afraid that I would be... disobeying your orders in a way."

Anakin chuckled. "Snips I'm not angry, promise." He smiled. "But I do want to hear this story of how you were gone for a whole day tracking down this pick-pocket."

Ahsoka was uncertain of how he would react, but when she saw Anakin's face smiling down at her all the nervousness she held vanished. He wasn't mad, and Ahsoka felt even better at Anakin's appraisal of her selflessness in the train.

"I'm proud of you Ahsoka. You're more than capable, but I want you to know that you _can _come to me whenever you're in trouble. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

Anakin smiled and patted her on the top of the head. "C'mon Snips, lets go spar. You need some practice after losing your lightsaber."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and followed her Master out of their apartment.

"It was only gone for a day! You're never gonna let me hear the end of this, are you?"

"Not anytime soon, my _young _padawan." Anakin smirked.


	7. Understanding Insecurities

The Force surrounds her ever day and every night- it never leaves. But sometimes Ahsoka's ability to call on it is harder than it appears.

Its not like that for Master though.

He summons the Force to him as if it were more simple than breathing. It amazes Ahsoka and saddens her all at once. Master is so very strong and powerful, and Ahsoka knows it- and somewhat hates- that she will never be able to be anything more than his shadow.

A Master and Padawan were to be as one- it's a teaching been imprinted in her head since infancy. And there's always the possibility you don't get picked by any Jedi and spend your days as a library assistant... or _worse_,the Agricorps. The fact that Ahsoka was fourteen though, when she is informed by Master Yoda that she is being assigned to Anakin, it's almost shocking. She isn't stupid though- its war time, and they need all the Jedi on the front lines as they can get. But not even after her first two days under his guidance she realizes its so much more than simple.

She knew being a padawan wouldn't be easy- but a padawan in war time? Imagine that. And she hates that Master is overprotective and can't see anything but a young girl who has grown up in a time of peace, because she _knows _what's at stake and he can't see himself that she is not only trying to help the Republics cause but she is also trying to keep him alive.

Ahsoka doesn't know it either but he has the same reasons- but the both of them are so alike that it's stubborn pride that keeps them from admitting these things to each other... let alone themselves.

He's grown fond of this sassy padawan and hates it that his actions could one day get her killed and he finds himself not sleeping at night sometimes because of it.

She respects him and tries desperately to prove herself worthy to be his shadow and to convince him to let her lead a battle or help him out in someway- she hates his excuses of "too dangerous" or, "may not come back, you'll be safe here."

It's not until an argument starts that both of them finally understand why the other can be so irritable at times.

The day had started out casual enough- up until Anakin is filling out a casualty report and Ahsoka is peering over his shoulder at the count.

More numbers than either of them would like to see- in all truth it's not much but it's more than Anakin has ever had and he feels somewhat like a failure each time the numbers of dead clones increase.

He can feel her distress as she walks away to whatever she had previously been doing and Anakin responds in his most gentle tone, not looking up from his report.

"It's war time, Ahsoka." She doesn't change mood. "I don't like it either but... it's a battle we won. It'll all be well worth it in the end when the war is over."

She doesn't reply and he lets the silence sink in as her understanding. He fills out the rest of the report and it becomes more difficult to do when he feels her annoyance. It startles him somewhat that her mood snapped in such a way.

"Ahsoka," he turns to see her pensive look. "Are you alright?"

Her head shoots up and her padawan braid swings madly like a pendulum for a moment before it settles to a rest and she tells him, almost in a whisper- "If you would just let me help you, maybe the clones count wouldn't have been at such a high casualty."

He answers her with the same thing he always tells her. "I need you observing the battles with Admiral Yularen, _not _leading them. That's the Generals job."

She rolls her eyes and Anakin glares. "That's just what you let yourself believe. I know the real reason- you don't trust me."

He raises both eyebrows at this before knitting them in anger. She doesn't think he _trusts _her? "You gotta be kidding me..." He mutters, rolling his eyes and having her glare this time.

"I'm not "kidding you", _Master. _For the past several weeks the most you let me do is clean Artoo's servos and change the fuel in your fighters engine."

He's about to protest but pauses and thinks about it. He groans when he realizes its true.

Anakin won't let her get away with it though and is about to reply but she beats it to him.

"Why do you even need me anyway?" She asks rather glumly and bitterly. "All I do is try to keep you alive and you don't even appreciate my help. Send me back. I'll wait until the regular age to become a padawan and get some boring old teacher."

He's speechless.

"... You want to be sent back?" He feels rather numb as he says this.

"Might as well be," she puts her head in her hand and leans against the coffee table in their living room. "You act like you don't want me sometimes..."

His mouth is hung open slightly and before he even shuts it he's up out of his chair, leaving report and all, and kneeling down in front of Ahsoka.

"Snips..." He regards her with slightly hurt eyes. "If I didn't want you, you would already be back in the classes with other younglings."

She doesn't respond and looks as if he is lying to her.

"I keep you out of batt- dangerous battles," He corrects himself. "For a reason completely other than what you think."

She glances up at him and looks skeptical.

"What's that?"

"I'm afraid you're going to get out their and then I'll never see you again. I can't bear to think of what I'd do if you got hurt under _my _command. Imagine if someone you deeply cared for got hurt because of your actions."

Ahsoka felt a rush of sadness at the thought of someone like Master or Plo getting hurt because of something she did.

"I... can understand that." She finished, taking her head out of her hand and sitting up straight.

"Good." Anakin smiled. "So, I take it you _don't _want to be reassigned then?" He asks in a playful way but Ahsoka shakes her head vigorously and her face has dropped a few shades of orange.

"Hey," He turns serious and gives her a reassuring smile. "I'm just jokin'" He says, she visibly relaxes and he tugs her left head-tail lightly before standing back up- returning to his report.


	8. Ahsoka is Doing Pretty Ok

_Six Months Before R.O.T.S_

Anakin had never been the one to just forgive and forget.

So as he walks through a strange, seedy party of Coruscant that even _he _had never been to before, Anakin tells himself he's doing what he's doing because in a way- he feels like its his responsibility to check up on her.

He doesn't tell anyone where he has gone off to, not even Padmé. She deserved to know, but- this was a bit too personal. If it hadn't been for the awful fact that the only reason he was down in this district was because of the "tip", nothing that transpired tonight would have ever happened.

Anakin had been keeping an eye on her for a long time. Not with a spy or someone he could pay to watch over her, but with the Force. She was distant, alussive really- the way she felt in the Force was different now then how he felt her as his padawan. Obviously, she wanted to cut off their bond, but she wasn't- and the very fact that Anakin was able to wake up every morning an still feel her shining brightness through the void of emptiness and space she no longer occupied with her body but rather spirit gave him a small amount of energy. After she left and the usual grieving that followed passed- well, mostly... Anakin found that no one was as good as company as Ahsoka had been. The only person Anakin felt the most excited about seeing was Padmé, but even now he still couldn't find the time in the war to spend time with his wife.

When had things got so complicated?

Something catches Anakin's eye, and he blinks before pausing momentarily to see a cracked holoscreen, the kind used to broadcast live feed. Well, this one is broke, and it has an image of _her _face, along with some commentary of how she has gone rogue. Anakin uses the Force to destroy it before continuing his journey.

A few wrong turns, a few weary glances at him and an _I-almost-had-to-draw-my-lightsaber-fight _later, Anakin finds her. His breath hitches for the briefest moment and for some reason unknown to him he hides. He can still see her from the corner of his eye, but for whatever reason he finds it easier to confront her in his mind then in reality.

He was sort of... unsure.

And then he sees a child.

For a split second Anakin fears the worst. A child? Impossible! How could Ahsoka have been so reck-

And then it dawns on him.

He looks closer. By the sight of what he sees, it's a youngling- maybe only a few years old. It's a little human child, a little boy. And for someone so young he looks so... old, tired, beaten down.

Anakin looks away for a moment. Perhaps a moment too long. He misses something. She is saying something to him, but he can't hear it. Ahsoka doesn't seem to sense his presence, and he wonders of what importance is distracting her from her primary senses. And that's the moment Anakin realized what was really happening as the tiny child reached up and grabbed her hand.

A child- abandoned, forgotten, left alone to defend itself as it has no one, not anymore. His Ahsoka, his Snips, has taken this poor homeless child and adopted him as her own. Anakin watches in pure amazement. He had never really thought of what she might do outside of the Order before, but this...

Anakin couldn't put it in simpler terms.

She was a mother.

His sixteen year old former apprentice was... a mother.

Anakin couldn't fathom an idea how she would be able to pull of taking care of another human being when she had barely been able to take care of herself. Well, Anakin shook his head, he had to give her some credit. It was war time, and Ahsoka was only a teenager. But, taking care of another person- a full time job, really- and Ahsoka thought she could do this?

Anakin couldn't fathom an idea of what he would do if he were to have a child. The closest thing he had ever really had to a child of his own was Ahsoka, and even then... he felt like he failed.

He follows them for a long time. She either doesn't sense him at all or is only walking faster to get away from looming danger larking in the shadows. Halfway through the journey she has to pick if the little boy and carry him for the rest of the way. Something strange settles in Anakin's heart as he watches this. A mixture of guilt and sorrow and pride and sympathy. He wonders if Ahsoka knows that she doesn't have to do this. She doesn't have to put herself in the position she is in. She could have been anything she wanted to be.

_But she wanted to be a Jedi... _

And this child, alone...

An icy wave of pure, awful, unforgiving guilt settles inside him.

A child, abandoned by the ones it had once called family, is alone and in its own.

Ahsoka, abandoned by the only family she had ever known, takes this child into her care because... she knows the feeling.

Their house is not the nicest. Anakin feels like its all his fault she lives in this seedy scum street. She deserves better after all she has done for the Republic. Ahsoka punches in a code to the door and with a swoosh it opens. She leans down, whispers something in the child's ear and he runs inside. Ahsoka stands there though, unmoving, letting the small amount of wind whip around her.

It's at this moment he realizes she knew he was there all along.

No words are spoken. She turns, sees him, and nods. He nods back, unsure of what else to do other than stand away in the shadows and watch as she makes an attempt to move, but she doesn't. A moment of hesitation later and suddenly she is standing in the doorway no longer. Her body is smashed against his, and her two tiny little arms are wrapped around his more bulkier build. Anakin is more than stunned. He didnt expect this type of warm greating from her, espicaily not after stalking her all night to see how she was doing.

"Thank you for coming..." She whispers, and he feels obligated to hug her back, just for a moment.

"How are you?"

"Life is difficult. Being a Jedi everything was just- there. I haven't had much luck finding any jobs." She admits, pulling away from him and taking a step back.

"You can come ba-"

"No." She says it so powerfully, that Anakin regrets ever saying it. He knew better, but he still felt like it had to be said. She could still be a part of the Order, still be able to be with him. It was lonley living there without her. But now that he sees what has happened to her and what that whole ordeal had done to her- Anakin realizes it never would have been the same. Ahsoka was no longer Ahoska... Not really, not truly.

She changed.

"I'm sorry..." He breathes, making sure she knows its still there. The apology, anyway.

"I know." She tells him, crossing her arms and shutting her eyes for a minute. "But I have other things I have to worry about..." Ahsoka gives him a small smile, and for a second he sees her back on Christophisis- back when she was young and vulnerable and knew nothing of how cold the galaxy was and had the brightest smile he had ever seen...

"It's good what you're doing." Anakin decides. "But you can't do it alone..."

"Who says I am?" She raises an eyemark. It's her silent way of keeping him guessing.

Anakin sighs. He is neither upset nor purely happy though. He is mostly tired.

"The Senator."

"Lux."

"That's what I meant." Anakin remarks, rubbing his forehead. "So you are actually living with him, not here?"

"Is that a problem?" She asks, daring him to tell her it is.

"No," He smiles, but doesn't get one in return. His charms have worn off. She can't be fooled anymore- it sort of makes him depressed. "This is your life Ahsoka. Not mine. And you make your own decisions. I have come to accept this. But why are you here?"

"Bor had to get a toy we left behind in the move."

Silence.

"Momma?"

Anakin raises his eyebrows at this as the child returns. He is holding what looks like a Tooka doll and has a frightened little expression on his face. He is staring at Anakin, wide-eyed, and clutching Ahsoka's leg as if it's a life line.

"Momma?" Anakin asks, confused but amused.

Ahsoka frowns at him. "He doesn't know any better," She mouths, not letting the boy see her mouth this. She looks down at him and gently picks him up into her arms.

"Anakin, meet Bor." Ahsoka looks at Bor and a smile, a genuine smile that implies happiness spreads across her lips and Anakin smiles too. "Say hello Bor."

"He- hello." He says quickly, nudging his tiny face into Ahsoka's neck and latching onto her tightly.

"He's shy..." Ahsoka admits, embarrassed.

Anakin nods. "I see."

More silence.

"It was good to see you again Anakin, despite what you may think... I'm glad to know someone still cares." Ahsoka admits, patting the toddler in her arm's back as he starts to fall asleep.

"Hey," Anakin chided gently. "I'll always care. Don't you ever think other wise."

She smiles sadly, as if she doesn't honestly believe it, but nods her head and telling him once more, "Thank you."

And then she walks off into the night. Anakin doesn't follow her after this. He watches her cradle Bor in her arms and his chubby little face rest against her shoulder until the darkness of night consumes them both and he can't make out anymore figures.

Anakin walked home with a strange feeling in his heart. Things changed, maybe not for the better, but not exactly for the worst. Because of what happened, an abondoned child found a home, and Ahsoka found her way. Anakin didn't particularly like all the circumstances but he wouldn't change them. Ahsoka was living with a rich Senator. It wasn't Padmé, but at least it was someone.

Ahsoka was doing pretty ok.


End file.
